


Astra and Alex: Tumblr Ficlet Collection

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets for Alex/Astra from tumblr. Most are canon universe, though some AU has crept in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> Based very loosely on the following prompt:  
> "Hello, maybe you wouldn't mind writing Astra/Alex fic. Alex heartbroken, because Kara don't love her back & all over Jimmy or maybe even mad/appalled by revelation (because she always seen only sister in Alex). Astra finds out & seduce Alex with purpose to use against Kara or something else. (i'm actually Kara x Alex shipper, but Chyler & Laura acting make me ship them xD )"
> 
> Tweaked because a fair amount of this would wander too far OOC to make sense. Early Season one after Astra lets herself be captured.

Alex’s lips are pressed into a thin line as she approaches Astra’s cell. After having a rather heated argument with Kara about James, she’s not really looking forward to having to supervise Astra while routine maintenance is carried out on the specialized cell.

“Oh, there you are,” Astra says the moment Alex enters the room. She sounds equal parts amused and interested.

Alex ignores the comment, instead approaching one of her colleagues as they discuss some minor details on Astra’s handling. Though they’ve done this before with many other kinds of dangerous aliens, this is the first enemy Kryptonian they’ve handled directly.

There’s a twinge of guilt in Alex’s gut when she considers the brief time Kara had been held here against her will. Alex has long thought this issue resolved, but her recent argument is making her wonder if it’s just another thing Kara bottled up.

She turns to approach Astra’s cell, restraints in hand.

“I’m gonna come in there and put these on you. If you try anything I’ll put a kryptonite dagger through some place that will be _very_  painful,” she warns.

Astra smirks and looks Alex over slowly. Her attention lingers on the cuffs and manacles. “Mm, you just become more and more interesting every time we meet.”

Alex lips twist into a smile before she can help it. Astra’s attention is so _obvious_ in its intent, but Alex still gets a tiny thrill out of it. The cell door is opened and her amusement fades.

“Your terms are agreeable,” Astra declares playfully as she stands. She thrusts her arms out, palms facing upward in loose fists.

They scrutinize each other for a moment before Alex moves forward and swiftly applies the cuffs. Astra remains placid, and Alex crouches. Her eyes remain focused on Astra’s face even as her hands fumble with the hem of Astra’s pants.

She goes on high alert when Astra smirks again, and she’s ready for Astra to make a move.

“Well I cannot say this is the first time I have thought of this.”

“What, me slapping you in cuffs?”

The first manacle is clicked into place and Alex begins tugging up Astra’s other pant leg. The comment isn’t what she expected, but she refuses to let her guard down.

“Well, _that_  too.” Astra gestures slowly with her bound hands, playfully indicating Alex’s crouched position. “Although normally when I picture you like this we are both wearing decidedly _less_.”

There’s warmth on Alex’s face as Astra caresses it with the backs of her fingers. 

Alex stands the moment Astra’s legs are secure, caught off guard despite her wariness. There’s a flicker of triumph in Astra’s eyes, and Alex is irritated.

She reaches forward and tugs Astra forward by her handcuffs until they’re face to face, confident that the kryptonite-lined restraints will keep Astra physically in check.

“Let’s get one thing straight; if we _were_ in a situation like that, **you** would be the one on your knees.” Alex feels a tingle of pleasure when Astra’s lips part in surprise, and she turns and leads Astra out of the cell while she’s still off balance.

It’s only when they’ve been standing and observing the cell being cleaned for a while that Astra says anything.

Astra steps closer suddenly, and the dagger is in Alex’s hand before she’s taken the last step.

Astra is unperturbed by the blade pressing into her throat, and her eyes are enigmatic as she stares at Alex.

“I don’t kneel for anyone,” she says as she brings her hands slowly up to play with Alex’s hair, “but I’d love for you to try and make me.”

“Luckily, I’m not here for your pleasure.” Alex’s demeanor is still calm, and she’s glad for all her practiced professionalism as something bordering on _want_  sparks in her abdomen.

Astra’s tongue darts out to moisten her lips as she eases backwards a step. “I assure you, the pleasure would belong to both of us.”

Alex almost misses the warm breath tickling across her face. Her hand tightens on the dagger. “Not gonna happen.”

She pushes softly in warning, and Astra inclines her head as she steps back. There’s a small bead of crimson on her neck; Alex’s warning has been delivered.

The remainder of their time is spent in silence.

Alex allows one of her colleagues to remove Astra’s restraints, and she’s unaware that she and Astra have been staring at each other the entire time until there’s a polite cough from her colleague. He asks if there’s anything else he needs to do. She dismisses him and turns one last contemplative look at Astra once again secure in her cell.

Astra is sprawled out on her back, a serene smile on her face. “If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

Alex leaves without saying anything. The low burn in her abdomen is enough for her to know that she shouldn’t be around Hank right now. He’ll never let her around Astra again if he reads her mind right now, and that’s unacceptable.

She needs to be able to keep an eye on Astra herself. Her reasons why won’t be voiced aloud, though she knows a tiny part of it does have to do with the fire lingering in her veins and elsewhere.


	2. Stage Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt for karaoke with the Danvers night. Set early season one, canon divergent of course.

Alex grimaces as she waits outside the small bar. The place is decently busy for a Wednesday night, and once again Alex is filled with doubt about the evening Kara has planned.

_“She’s been doing so great, Alex. Remember she came to us willingly; she’s earned a little faith.”_

_Kara doesn’t say it, but Alex immediately remembers how quickly Astra had abandoned her own small army to help Kara once she’d learned Kara had been ambushed._

_“Hank won’t go for it,” she says stiffly._

_Kara grins brightly. “You let me worry about Hank.”_

The neon sign in the bar window flickers, and Alex knows she’s stalled long enough. Hank had ended up agreeing with Kara’s proposal with the stipulations that Astra would wear a special kryptonite anklet and Alex would accompany the Kryptonians on their evening out.

Alex scowls - she really needs to work on saying no to Kara. She sighs and tugs the heavy wooden door open.

The moment she steps inside, she freezes. The reason the bar is so busy is now apparent. The man on stage wails along to “Stairway to Heaven” and a large white sign behind him declares it to be karaoke night. Alex’s immediate instinct is to flee.

She catches sight of Kara waving excitedly in her direction, and she knows it’s too late to stand watch outside. Kara looks comfortable in khakis and a soft pullover, but Astra looks decidedly less so in her new human garb of a dark v-neck t-shirt and jeans.

As Alex watches, Astra reaches up to adjust her new glasses - a necessary addition, or so Kara had claimed. Alex is uncomfortable with how much Astra reminds her of a stern bookstore owner Alex had briefly dated in college.

“Perimeter’s clear,” Alex says testily as she approaches the table.

Kara slaps lightly at the tabletop. “Ha! I told you this wasn’t a trap.”

Alex’s narrow, and she sends a pointed look to the stage.

“Ah…haha, oh you know what those drinks are taking forever to come out. I think I’ll just go-”

Kara cuts herself off as she hurries away from the table, leaving Alex glaring out at the man on stage.

“Kara has been helping me learn about human culture through the many varieties of music this planet offers,” Astra says as she examines the man struggling through his song.

Alex says nothing, deciding that ignoring Astra as much as possible might help her get through the night.

“I haven’t liked all of it,” Astra continues, “but there is one singer I am very fond of. She seems to have no house. Such is her skill that, if we were on Krypton, I would petition to have her officially recognized as a member of my own house.”

The curiosity is too much for Alex, and she gently clears her throat. “What singer?”

“The one known as Beyoncé,” Astra says seriously.

Alex almost laughs, but she manages not to. It’s hard to picture Astra, the general of the Kryptonian army, listening to Beyoncé. “Well, if I think about it, it makes sense,” Alex admits.

“She is fierce and committed to her craft. I respect that.” Astra leans back in her chair, her head angling as the current song ends.

Their table quiets for a moment as someone else ascends the stage.

“Something you have in common.” Alex is amused by the thought and its accuracy.

“As do you. You’ve done well by Kara all these years. I need to thank you for giving her family after she lost everyone on Krypton.”

There’s something in Astra’s voice that makes Alex glance away from the stage to focus on her. Astra’s eyes glisten with more moisture than normal, and Alex marvels as when the vulnerability is gone a moment later.

“Oh man, that took forever,” Kara declares as she joins them again at the table, three drinks carefully gripped between her hands..

Alex nods gratefully when ginger ale is deposited in front of her. She doesn’t want to be impaired at all around Astra - even if Kara trusts her, Alex can’t afford to.

“Thank you, dear one.” Astra holds up her glass with a small smile.

Kara flushes happily and grins back. “No problem.”

They watch the next woman on stage perform, and Alex admits that maybe she’s not that bad.

“Oh! Your song’s up next Aunt Astra!”

Alex blinks rapidly. Astra is going to perform? She doesn’t have time to protest as Astra stands and moves placidly to the stage to await her turn.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Alex says worriedly as she watches Astra’s progress.

“It’s a great idea. She loves music. I used to love when she’d sing to me as a child,” Kara says. She looks wistful as she watches her aunt.

Alex’s lips thin into a line and sits back without another word. The anklet should keep Astra’s powers drained, and Alex has a kryptonite dagger in her boot if things get out of hand. Kara is obviously looking forward to her aunt’s performance.

Astra’s turn comes too soon, and Alex’s hands twitch nervously as she watches Astra pick up the microphone.

The slow music that stars is vaguely familiar, and Alex squints at the TV screen off to Astra’s left.

“Beyoncé? Of course,” Alex mutters. Kara sends her a startled look that she doesn’t see - she’s too busy staring at the stage.

As Astra begins singing, Alex is dumbfounded. Her voice is amazing; more than that, her performance is…startling in its emotion.

“I try to reach you, I can almost feel you

You’re nearly here - and then

you disappear…”

Astra is staring upward as she sings, and if Alex didn’t know better, she would think that Astra is using her supervision to stare through the ceiling and out into the starry night sky.

The song is one she’s heard before, but when she considers who is singing the words take on a whole other meaning.

From what Kara has said, Astra and Alura used to be very close. What would it be like to be cast into exile by someone you love so dearly? Astra has lost just as much as Kara, but in Astra’s case she knew what was happening and couldn’t stop it.

A heavy weight settles in her chest when she realizes that she and Astra have something very important in common. She glances at Kara before returning her attention to the stage where Astra is slowly winding the song down.

There’s a comfort in knowing that there’s someone else that loves Kara as much as she does - someone that will do whatever’s necessary to keep her safe. She doesn’t trust Astra, but she does respect that about her.

Astra’s eyes are closed now, and tingles spread through Alex’s body as Astra’s voice softens mournfully.

There’s a smattering of applause as Astra gets down from the stage.

“That was beautiful,” Alex says as Astra takes her seat.

Astra smiles and their eyes meet. For a moment Alex can almost imagine the Astra Kara remembers - the kind, sweet woman that always made time for a beloved niece.

Alex wonders at all the things Astra hasn’t told Kara. The hard eyes and grim lines around Astra’s mouth speak of many mysteries Kara isn’t probably ready for.

As she and Astra continue to silently examine each other, Alex decides that maybe there are mysteries that she is ready to discover.

“Who’s next?” Kara asks exuberantly, interrupting the unintentional staring contest. Her eyes are sparkling in the low light as she looks between Alex and Astra.

“I’ll go,” Alex says before taking a sip of her drink.

Astra smiles, but says nothing.

Alex can feel the warm presence of Astra’s gaze as she gets up to pick a song.

By the time it’s her turn on stage her heart is thumping erratically. She knows it’s not stage fright she’s feeling.


	3. Untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU I cooked up in which Alex is an undercover DEO agent posing as Astra's professional driver in an attempt to discover if Astra is an alien or not.

Alex waits patiently inside the car, twisting the face of her watch in precise motions. It flickers in a sequence she immediately understands.

This is her second week of investigation, and so far all she’s discovered are more questions.

Her target exits the upscale hotel a scant few minutes later, and Alex examines her carefully.

Inze, Astra. Alex can recite the cold facts collected in the woman’s file, but that information had done little to prepare her for the woman in reality. Strikingly beautiful and taller than Alex by several inches, Astra Inze has proven to be an interesting dichotomy of velvet and steel.

“Miss Inze,” Alex says formally as she steps to the rear passenger door and opens it.

Astra inclines her head, but doesn’t otherwise acknowledge Alex.

Alex doesn’t take the move personally, now used to her pseudo-employer’s personal preference for absolute professionalism. Part of her respects Astra - Inquiry 794 - for this.

The door is shut firmly behind Astra, and Alex tugs on her driving gloves before returning to the driver’s seat. “Where to, Miss Inze?”

Astra is scowling down at her smartphone for a few beats before she replies. “Home. I’m canceling the rest of my engagements for the evening.”

Alex’s heart accelerates for just a moment, but she forces herself to calm. She’ll need to notify her commanding officer about the change in plans. The surveillance they’d painstakingly set up for the party Miss Inze was supposed to attend now amounts to little more than wasted time and effort.

“Yes, ma’am.”

The next time Alex glances up at the rearview mirror, she finds blue eyes watching her closely. She clears her throat and averts her eyes. Astra is not supposed to be interested in her. She is easily forgotten, just another in a long line of drivers.

“Miss - Danvers, was it?” Astra’s voice is deceptively calm.

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex repeats as she stops at a red stoplight.

“You’ve been my driver for a couple of weeks now. Tell me; why isn’t your military background listed in your file?”

If Alex hadn’t paid attention to her target well over their short time together, she might be unprepared; Alex is never one to underestimate her targets, however.

“The agency didn’t feel it was pertinent to the situation. Some of our clients prefer drivers with some physical capabilities should the need arise, but in the same token there’s no need to alarm the clientele that is not in need of these services.”

After only three days on this job, she’d admitted to Hank that omitting such details from her cover would only serve as a red flag. She’ll enjoy the look on his face when she informs him that she was right - again.

“Mm,” comes the noncommittal noise from Astra’s throat. “Are you nervous, Miss Danvers?”

“No ma’am,” Alex replies coolly as she makes a right turn.

“When I informed you of my altered plans, you seemed anxious.”

Alex has always been quick on her feet in the field. It’s one of the reasons Hank doesn’t hesitate to send her out on some of the more nuanced missions.

“No ma’am, that wasn’t the case.”

She can almost feel the heat of Astra’s intense focus. She doesn’t bother glancing up at the mirror to verify the feeling as accurate. She knows.

“Then what was it?” Astra sounds intrigued, but Alex can hear the underlying impatience in her tone.

Alex moistens her lips and makes a show of swallowing. “It would be unprofessional of me to say, ma’am.”

There’s a long sigh, and Alex glances up at the mirror out of reflex. They’re at a stoplight, so it should be safe.

The deep crimson evening gown Astra is wearing draws Alex’s gaze, especially how the hem rides up as Astra cautiously crosses her legs. The glance proves to be dangerous in a different way.

“The light is green, Miss Danvers.”

Alex almost blushes, but doesn’t. This will help her cover, she tells herself. She’s still glad that there are no surveillance devices in the car. Hank would be able to spot her genuine loss of focus in a heartbeat.

She thinks the conversation is forgotten as they drive on, especially when they’re within moments from reaching Astra’s residence.

“Tell me, Miss Danvers. What unprofessional thoughts have you decided against sharing?”

Astra’s voice is as smooth as silk and twice as inviting. When Alex’s leather driving gloves squeak in protest of her grip on the steering wheel, she hears a chuckle from the back.

A quick look confirms that Astra is looking out through the window, seemingly having lost interest.

A small bundle of irrational anger ignites in her stomach. “You’re an attractive woman, ma’am. It seems such a waste for you to go underappreciated in that dress.”

The words are calculated; a contingency of her cover she’s used a few times in other cases.

As she pulls the car into the long driveway that leads up to Astra’s home, she’s pleased to note she has Astra’s attention again.

Astra is amused, her lips pursed together in a poor attempt to hide a smile.

“Oh, I like you.” She leans back against the back of her leather seat with a sigh and a smile. “You might be right.”

Alex only nods and slides the car into park, swiftly turning off the vehicle and releasing her seatbelt. She’s out of the car a moment later, and again holding Astra’s door open.

Astra takes her time getting out, stretching delicately as she admires the exquisite landscaping of her personal grounds.

“Tell me, Alex; would you like to appreciate me in this dress,” she pauses and turns her head so she’s facing Alex, “or out of it, as the case may be?”

Alex heart pounds and her nostrils flare. Hank will kill her. She can’t help but feel that Astra really _is_ too intriguing. She bites the inside of her cheek as she silently debates with herself.

A DNA sample is still the most effective way of identifying the exact type of alien Astra may or may not be - in either case so far Astra Inze has proven to be a formidable businesswoman and _not_ a threat to national security.

She speaks up before she can change her mind. “I’d love to,” she admits with a smirk.

Astra grins slowly, trailing her eyes down Alex’s body once now that they have an understanding. “Excellent.”

She’s already walking away before Alex can react to the husky near-purr of a word.

Astra pauses and turns back. “Oh, and Alex?”

Alex tilts her head curiously.

Astra’s smile is predatory. “Bring your hat.”

Alex bites her lip and tries to convince herself that she’s doing this to expedite her mission.

Her haste in collecting the last piece of the driver’s uniform the transportation agency she’s pretending to work for speaks volumes of her real motivation.

What her commanding officer doesn’t know won’t hurt him. She wouldn’t be the first person in the DEO to use _particular_ methods to extract information from a target.

If Astra manages to extract a few things from her in return, well, Alex doesn’t have a problem with that. Alex is good at keeping secrets, but there’s a few things she won’t mind sharing with Astra.

She locks up the car and takes a last breath before heading up the remaining steps to the opulent house.


	4. The Consequences of Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Alex/Astra - Alex gets hurt (maybe in a fight or she just collapses at home, I'll leave it up to you) and Astra is the one to look after her, scaring half the hospital people in the process. Sorry this is kinda bad but I just had this idea in my mind though I'm unable to write for now and I was in the mood for some angsty fluff."

“Aunt Astra, wait!”

Though Astra loves her niece, all she can think of is the one known as Alex Danvers is injured. What’s more - she’s not been injured nobly in battle, but by some reckless human in one of those outdated contraptions humans use as transportation.

She likes Alex more than her niece knows. She and Alex haven’t gotten around to discussing it themselves - things had been too complicated after Alex had been forced to slay Non in battle - but Astra knows that she’s tired of the distance that has grown between her and her favorite human.

Especially when that human has been foolish enough to be injured off the battlefield.

Kara doesn’t follow after her, and for that Astra is grateful. She doesn’t enjoy fighting her niece. 

The wind whips around her as she ascends, but she ignores it. She’s focused on the few buildings she’s come to recognize as the primitive houses of healing the people of Earth attend, and it only takes her minutes to hear that familiar voice. It’s low and rough, but Astra _knows_.

She’s outside the window scarcely a heartbeat later. It opens easily under her touch, but she finds herself hesitating. As soldiers, they have an understanding that things that happen on the battlefield aren’t personal. 

Even though Non had been hellbent on correcting humanity after she’d changed her mind, she still regrets his death. They’d been partners for a long time, and Alex had been the one to take his life.

“You gonna come in, or just hang out there all night? If I get pneumonia, Kara will kill you.” 

Astra’s lips twitch as she floats inside and closes the window. “I’m surprised she left your side at all. I know how much she loves you.”

She’s glad for the years of experience that allow her to keep her composure. The right side of Alex’s face is all scratched up with a large bandage around her skull. her right arm and left leg in heavy casts.

“I told her if she didn’t go home and get some rest I’d hop out of bed and head back to the DEO.”

Though Alex looks hurt and fragile, her voice belies her strength. Astra feels a welling of pride and something else. “Well, those tactics might work on my niece but I’m afraid I will not be cowed by such threats.”

Alex chuckles coarsely. “Yeah, well. You’re not as invested in my well-being as she is.”

Astra sucks in a breath. She’s been cold in her few sessions of assisting the DEO, particularly to Alex. She doesn’t know how to tell Alex that coldness hasn’t been because that Alex had killed Non, but rather because Astra feels guilty that she is more preoccupied with thoughts of Alex than mourning her slain husband.

She dishonors herself and Alex with her silence. She swallows and steps closer to the bed, her hand lightly grazing the white encasing Alex’s damaged arm. “I’m afraid that isn’t true,” she says softly, “I was terrified when Kara told me you had been injured.”

The small room is quiet.

Alex stares up at her, and Astra feels her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. She’s exposed herself in more ways than one, but she doesn’t regret it. Her chin rises the longer the silence lingers.

Finally, Alex speaks. “Why don’t you stay a while?”

Astra nods solemnly, but inside she’s giddy as she rounds the uncomfortable looking bed and pulls a chair up to Alex’s less injured side. Her hand rests on the bed next to Alex’s, though she doesn’t reach out.

They look at each other, and Astra feels Alex press their hands together so their pinkies are brushing. Now she does smile. 

She looks up and stares into Alex’s dark eyes. “I would very much like to take the reckless individual that did this to you up to face the new Kryptonian council - would you be amenable to this?”

Alex begins coughing and her eyes are wide. “No, nope. No. You just, uh, leave this up to the humans, okay?”

“Are you certain?” Astra tries not to be offended. Kryptonian justice is absolute, and she respects it - even after being banished herself.

“Definitely certain,” Alex says quickly.

“As you wish.”

Someone opens the door and walks in - an individual dressed in an unflattering green smock and pants. 

Astra watches the man carefully, not liking his blase attitude toward her favorite human. Alex deserves the best and most attentive care, primitive as it is on this planet. He is not showing Alex the respect she deserves.

“Whoa. Uh, okay, Astra? If you want to be in here you need to put my nurse down.”

Astra glares up at the man. “Are you certain his is not a spy? He hardly seems competent.”

“He’s _fine_ ,” Alex insists.

The wide green eyes that stare down at Astra make her sigh. He’d make for a horrible spy. “As you wish,” Astra says as she grudgingly sets the man down.

He scurries from the room as soon as he’s on his feet.

Alex heaves a large sigh. “Astra, come sit down.”

Astra follows the request, sitting stiffly as Alex rubs tiredly at her face with her good hand.

“I apologize,” Astra says awkwardly, “I like you.”

“I know.” The words are muffled by Alex’s hand. “I like you too.”

Though Astra is baffled by the odd resignation in Alex’s voice, a thrill rushes down her spine. “Excellent.”

There’s a pause and then Alex pulls her hand from her face. “Try not to scare away all my nurses, okay?”

Astra grins.


	5. Bound by Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after episode 13 and diverging from there.

The battle can hardly be called that when it finally happens. Astra tries to feel proud of her small army - a mere fraction of Krypton’s sons and daughters - as they easily seize control of the city.

Myriad had failed in its secondary goal, but had succeeded in its primary; though the powerful entity had failed to cripple humanity, it had given her the opportunity she needed to set a few more things into motion.

An explosion off to the east draws her attention. It won’t be Kara - her niece had left the city to recuperate from her ordeal with red kryptonite - but Astra knows Kara is hardly the only person in National City who would fight against the Kryptonian conquest.

She takes flight almost automatically, distracted and wondering if it could possibly be who she thinks it is.

Astra freezes at the sight of the familiar agent. Alex Danvers and several groups of her fellow agents are engaged in a dangerous bout with Astra’s soldiers. Her chest aches when she catches sight of a familiar glowing green sword, and she absently rubs at her sternum.

Though Kara had boldly claimed that she had broken all ties with her once-sister, Astra knows such bonds are not easily broken.

The DEO fights valiantly, taking down several Kryptonians before they begin to be overwhelmed.

“You’re wasting your energy,” Astra projects loudly as she slowly glides to the ground.

“I’d rather die fighting you than just sit back and take this.” Alex sounds slightly winded as she dodges a wide swing and strikes out with her sword.

Something flares in Astra’s chest. She realizes that though she understands the sentiment, even lives by it, losing Alex Danvers would be a grave mistake. Kara wouldn’t forgive her, just like Kara can’t forgive Alex.

It doesn’t matter that Alex had contacted Kal-el and had him retrieve her body, or that Alex had personally convinced Kal to restore her in his rejuvenation chamber. Although Astra isn’t altogether sure that Kara is aware of this.

As she watches Alex struggle and falter, Astra knows that if she allows this to continue she’ll never forgive _herself_.

They had come to an understanding in the quiet days when Alex was helping her recuperate in seclusion, one that Astra had broken the moment she’d realized that Non intended to continue with their plan. _She_ needed to be in charge to try and keep the human casualties to a minimum. Non had always been reckless with the lives of others in pursuit of his goal, and Astra couldn’t allow that this time.

“Stand down!” she shouts as one of her soldiers looms over a newly unarmed Alex.

The blonde Kryptonian immediately obeys her command, but turns and sends Astra a worried look. “My General?” the woman asks in confusion.

Astra lands and walks toward the fallen DEO agents, stepping between them and her soldiers.

“I knew it.” Non’s voice echoes loudly on the street as he flies toward them. There’s a pained look of betrayal on his face. “I knew this was too good to be true. You are not my Astra.”

She tenses and takes a slow look around. Most of her army has gathered here. “Non, I am your general and you will follow my orders.”

“I am sorry,” Non says softly, “but you are not fit for duty. Surrender so that we might continue our mission.”

Astra widens her stance and raises her head. “I am afraid that is impossible.”

“We only do what we must,” he replies. Scarcely a second after Non finishes speaking, the Kryptonian soldiers move.

Astra takes a deep breath, and then she’s moving in a blur of motion.

She trained most of her men personally, which proves to be beneficial as the fight wears on. The surviving members of the DEO have assisted her when possible, and she can vaguely recall meeting Alex’s angry gaze once when one of her younger warriors had almost gotten a very lucky kick in.

Heat vision helps, and her own natural superior speed, but there are simply too many opponents to face. Her legs shake as she stands in front of the small remaining force of the DEO, trying to gather her strength for a last blast with her eyes as Non and the handful of Kryptonian soldiers still mobile enough to fight approach her.

The heat gathers, but as she takes aim it sputters and dissipates. Her chest heaves as she looks down, and that’s when she notices her knuckles are a bloody mess.

She raises her chin, proud to meet her fate on the battlefield.

Non is nearly within arm’s reach when he’s hit by a blast of heat vision.

Astra turns in surprise only to see Kara and Kal-el, determined and fresh for battle.

She’s smiling when she faces Non again.

*****

The battleground is being cleared up when Alex approaches her. She looks furious.

Astra thinks Alex will say something - perhaps even get in a good punch now that she’s weakened and vulnerable - but Alex only glares.

She opens her mouth to speak; there’s an apology in the resting in the back of her throat that won’t seem to come out. It’s not because she regrets trying to save humanity, but she regrets losing the understanding she and Alex had developed while she healed.

“Here,” Alex says gruffly as she thrusts a hand forward.

Astra blinks and looks down. Alex has given her cloth bandages and small packs of disinfectant. When she raises her head to thank Alex, Alex is nowhere to be found.

She swallows and stares at the white gauze.

“Aunt Astra?” comes the timid voice.

Kara rushes in for a hug as soon as she turns around. She clutches Kara gratefully, glad to have her niece back in her arms. She doesn’t let go of the gauze.

*****

Astra can hear the cursing before she and Kara set down. She hikes her eyebrows high on her head when she remembers her super hearing isn’t functional - Alex is just that loud.

“Are you going to come in with me?” Astra asks. She’s trying to peer through the door windows but there are curtains in the way.

“No, I,” Kara’s voice breaks and she has to clear her throat, “I think I’ll wait and try to talk to her alone. Another time.”

Astra turns to face Kara, a kind smile on her face. “Kara, I could have told you that it was her when it happened - but I didn’t. I was going to slay your friend in a fit of rage. I didn’t give her many options.”

Kara crosses an arm over her stomach protectively and looks away. “She lied to me.”

“She loves you, little one.”

“I-I’ll talk to you later,” Kara says before she abruptly flies away.

Astra shakes her head and sighs before she turns to tap lightly on the small patio door.

“Sonofabitch.” There’s a loud clattering and then Alex is at the open door and pointing a gun right at Astra.

The gun is lowered almost immediately, but Alex scowls. “Goddamn aliens.”

Astra squints and focuses on Alex’s eyes. They’re glossy. “Are you intoxicated, Alex Danvers?”

Alex mutters something under her breath. Astra is displeased her hearing is currently limited to that of a human range.

“Do me a favor and fly back wherever the hell it is you came from, will ya?” Alex declares loudly as she turns and makes her way to a beaten up couch. There’s a tall half-empty bottle of amber liquid on the coffee table that Alex grabs. She pours herself an alarming amount and takes a healthy sip.

“I didn’t fly here,” Astra says as she steps further into the apartment.

“Then how di–” Alex cuts herself off, face paling. Her cheeks flush a moment later when she glares at Astra. “It doesn’t matter. I want you to leave.”

Astra studies her in silence for a few moments. “I will join you.”

Alex grunts, but doesn’t move. “Go away.”

“After we’ve spoken, perhaps. I feel there is much we need to say to one another.” She waits for Alex to say more, but the apartment remains quiet.

After a few beats Alex brusquely stands and disappears from sight, returning almost immediately with another glass. She thuds the glass down on the table as far away as she can reach and pours Astra some of the amber fluid.

Astra takes the hint and sits down near the glass, picking it up and sniffing the liquid. She takes a tentative sip. It burns softly on her tongue.

“First I’d li–”

“Not yet,” Alex interrupts, “if we’re gonna do this I need more booze.”

“As you wish.” Astra finishes the contents of her glass quickly. She reaches out and wiggles the empty glass.

Alex pours more scotch in.

Nearly half an hour later, Alex is talking.

“–getting really fucking sick of all the aliens. It’s such bullshit!” Alex is seething as she stares at the coffee table.

Astra tries not to take offense, but she’s had several glasses of scotch. “I understand you’re upset. You feel I betrayed you–”

“Oh, shut up,” Alex says, “you don’t know a damn thing. I knew you wouldn’t just swap sides so easily. I know how hard it is to change your loyalties.”

Astra grips her glass and nods. “Okay.”

Alex continues as if Astra hasn't’ said anything. “I’m just really tired of all these aliens coming into my life. They’re stupid. You’re all stupid. Kara, J’onn, you…all you do is make me care about you and then throw yourselves in the worst fucking mess you can find. It’s such bullshit, and I’m tired of it.”

It takes a moment for her words to seep in past the scotch, but Astra’s eyes slowly widen. Her throat works as she swallows. “You…care about me?”

She’d had an inkling of course, perhaps even a small hope. Meeting Alex to discuss Black Mercy had changed something between them. She remembers easily how close she’d been to faltering in her cause on the night she’d been deploying Myriad. Alex’s eyes had been so soft before…

“I stabbed you,” Alex says lowly. Her voice is hoarse and nearly unintelligible.

Astra wants to say she understands - she does - but she knows the kind of weight being a warrior comes with. “Here,” she says as she retrieves something from inside her suit.

Alex blinks down at the gauze and disinfectant. “You didn’t take care of your hands?”

Astra smiles at the aggravated quality to Alex’s voice. “I thought you might help me.”

Her heart beats a little loudly, and she wonders if her attempt has fallen flat.

“Give me your hands.” Alex’s voice is still rough, but she’s gentle as she takes Astra’s hands in hers.

As her head dips and she focuses on the abused skin on Astra’s hands, Astra finds it hard to breathe.

Alex Danvers is especially captivating when her face is so open and vulnerable. Astra finds that she wants to see more.


	6. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentence prompt from tumblr: "where did all these cats appear from?"

Alex frowns as she steps into her small apartment. It smells…different, but she isn’t sure why. Her gun is out of its holster before she takes another step.

“Astra?” she calls out carefully as she approaches her living room.

Just as Alex turns the corner, a large fuzzy blur brushes past her legs. Her eyes widen. She doesn’t have a cat.

“I’m here,” Astra says a beat later. She seems distracted, and it isn’t until Alex focuses on her that the reason becomes apparent.

Astra is sitting on the couch, and around her is a small collection of cats in various shades, shapes, and sizes.

“Where did all these cats appear from?” Alex blurts out in a daze. 

_Five, six, plus the one that ran past my legs…crap is that another one on top of the book shelf?_

“I found them all around the city. They’re small, but I believe them to be descendants of a highly intelligent species that nearly conquered the universe. They could make a formidable army.” Astra is scratching a fluffy tabby under the chin as she speaks. 

Alex can only stare at the scene in a daze. She holsters her gun and rubs at her suddenly twitching eyelid. “Astra, we talked about this. You’re not rebuilding an army, especially not one with _cats_.”

Astra smiles and carefully moves the cats out of her lap. She stands and saunters toward Alex. There’s a smirk on her face as she playfully runs her fingers over Alex’s shoulder.

“Perhaps this is something we can discuss in your private quarters, Agent Danvers. I assure you there are no cats in there.”

Alex grinds her teeth together, but doesn’t object as Astra tugs her along by the hand. She tells herself she just wants to get away from all her new feline roommates, but Alex has always been bad at lying to herself.


End file.
